Problemas en el mundo mágico
by ElChicoDeLasLetras
Summary: El mundo mágico ya no está en peligro, pero las cosas podrían volverse algo peligrosas cuando en Hogwarts ocurre el asesinato repentino de unos jóvenes estudiantes extranjeros. Ahora Harry se ve enfrascado con diferentes personas que nunca había visto en su vida, quienes dicen ser los representantes internacionales de cada país en el mundo mágico y muggle.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el capítulo donde todo inicia, centrado principalmente con los protagonistas que son los personajes de Hetalia.

Las frases escritas con cursiva son frases dichas en los idiomas de cada nación, se me hacía algo tedioso el estar traduciéndolas en gogo y que ustedes tuvieran que leer lo que decía al final, así que simplemente lo pondré _en cursiva. _

* * *

Cuando el correo lechuza llegó en la mitad de la reunión Inglaterra estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

No es que quisiera evadir su responsabilidad con el mundo mágico (el cual le correspondió a Escocia por supuesto) mas nunca espero que terminaría teniendo una citación como representante internacional del mundo mágico de gran Bretaña en medio de una representación de gran Bretaña muggle.

Odiaba cuando ambos ministerios se juntaban para atacarlo con más trabajo que el que le correspondía.

Por lo visto el incidente tampoco sería olvidado en la junta, ya que no paro de recibir extraños comentarios acerca de su correspondencia y miradas de total disgusto por parte de algunos países.

\- _Courrier magique_\- Francia que se sentaba a su lado no puedo evitar comentar acerca del altercado- No es aquel el trabajo de Scott ¿qué hace eso aquí contigo?

\- Por lo visto es tan incompetente que me lo han mandado a mi- soltó con acidez- No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo de nuevo…

La mirada que les lanzo Alemania fue suficiente para detener su conversación por algunos minutos.

\- Vamos ambos sabemos que te encanta esto- le dijo sonriente- _adoras tener que hacer el trabajo de tus hermanos Arthur, si no estarías… _

Pero la llegada de una nueva lechuza interrumpió todo, mas esta vez no estaba dirigida a Arthur.

Arthur hizo todo lo humanamente posible para lanzarse donde los hermanos italianos. Era extraño que ambos países hubieran recibido una carta por parte de sus ministerios ¿Estarían en otra guerra mágica? No, imposible.

Cando llegó donde ellos puedo ver que ninguno estaba de un buen humor, por lo general era solo Romano quien tenía una cara amargada en su rostro cada que se encontraba con una persona, sin embargo esta vez Feliciano tampoco tenía un rostro totalmente amable.

Se sentó frente a ellos a esperar que terminaran de leer su correspondencia. Tomo uno que otros vistazo y siguió su ejemplo para leer igual la suya, no eran nada fuera de lugar.

Un citatorio para esa misma tarde con el jefe de Aurores, _Harry Potter._

Romano fue el primero en despegar su vista de la carta para lanzarle dagas con los ojos, mientras Feliciano abría y cerraba la boca con leves quejidos y ojos acuosos.

\- Creía que las cosas estaban bien ahora en tu estúpida escuela- le soltó de golpe alejándose de su hermano para acortar la distancia entre ambos- _"El lugar más seguro del mundo mágico" "Nada malo pasara ahora en Hogwarts" puras mentiras cejudo bastardo. _

Arthur intento preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, más una oleada de insultos y amenazas en italiano le decían que era mejor esperar a que ambos hermanos calmaran sus aires.

No fue hasta que Feliciano le tendió la carta que las cosas que tenían tomaron sentido.

Una muerte en Hogwarts. Una muerte de algún estudiante transferido. Italianos.

\- Imposible- contesto sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían- ¡Esto tiene que ser un error!- ambos italianos le fulminaron con la mirada- ustedes saben que nada malo está pasando en las comunidades mágicas. Nada ha sucedido desde, desde… ¡Tiene que a ver sido…!

_Suicidio. _

\- _¡No te atrevas siquiera a decirlo!-_ le amenazo Romano tomándolo por la camisa- esos niños no tenían problema alguno, _simples niño Arthur ¡niños!_

\- Estoy seguro que Escocia está al tanto de las cosas ahora- declaro- esto se resolverá, se los aseguro.

Arthur no sabía que más podía decirles.

\- Resolverás esto, me escuchaste _¡Resolverás esto bastardo!_\- el grito de Romano retumbo en la sala, haciendo que algunas otras naciones se asomaran para ver si estaban aún en una sola pieza- Esos niños eran hijos míos, _mi tierra, mi casa, mi familia… _\- Arthur comprendía su enojo, estaba más que justificado; pero eso no le daba el derecho de desquitarse con el- Si este caso no llegara a resolverse- dijo amenazante- si no estoy conforme con lo que los papeles dirán como veredicto, _mandare a cerrar esa estúpida escuela tuya. _

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron con asombro e incredulidad.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía meterse así con Hogwarts.

\- Romano, estamos exagerando las cosas…

\- A mí sí me interesan mis personas, Arthur- dicho eso tomo el brazo de su hermano, quien no había podido comentar nada en ningún momentos- nos vamos.

Así ambos italianos, seguidos de un alemán algo confundido, salieron del cuarto apartando a todo el que se metiera en su camino con insultos y amenazas.

* * *

¿Algún futuro para esta historia?


	2. Capítulo 1

CAMBIANDO ALGUNAS COSAS

* * *

Lo primero que tenía que hacer para resolver ese absurdo problema era marcarle a su hermano, lo cual era una tarea bastante difícil al tratarse de la familia Kirkland.

En todos los años de su existencia Scott y él (y claro sus otros hermanos) nunca tuvieran una relación agradable; mucho menos ahora de adultos. Sin embargo, el mundo mágico y Hogwarts dependían de que ellos hablaran y solucionaran ese estúpido problema.

Después de tres timbradas la voz de su hermano se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - saludó su hermano con su habitual tono molesto- Estoy ocupado_, real mente ocupado_\- a Arthur nunca le gusto ese acento escoses que Scott soltaba de vez en cuando cunado hablaba entre dientes ¡no lograba entender casi ninguna palabra que salía de su boca!

\- ¡Si, pues yo igual! ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme lo de los estudiantes italianos?

Un pequeño silencio intervino.

Arthur sabía que los silencios siempre traían noticias malas, desde siempre. Nunca había un silencio que trajera algo bueno.

\- _Mierda, ya te has enterado_\- claramente no se esperaba aquello.

\- Oh, por supuesto que lo he hecho-declaro con molestia- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- ¡Estoy ocupándome de eso ahora!, No sabes lo insoportable que es tener que lidiar con un puto escuadrón de Aurores incompetentes- dijo a los cuatro vientos, seguramente para que aquel mismo escuadrón lo escuchara-Llevan más de tres días aquí y no han resuelto nada...

_Tres días, ojalá hubiera escuchado mal. _

\- ¿Tres días? ¡Dios mío eso es mucho tiempo! ¿Desde hace cuánto sucedió lo de los italianos?

\- Hace casi cinco días.

Arthur podía sentir como caía un enorme peso en su estómago ante aquellas palabras

\- _¿Ellos lo saben?_ \- Cuestionó el escoses.

\- ¿Quiénes, los italianos_? _¡Por supuesto que lo saben! Me han dicho hasta de que me moriré por tu maldita culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa? - Inglaterra despego un poco el teléfono de su oreja, ese grito por poco le dejaba sin oído.

\- ¡Si, tuya! Ahora Harry Potter quiere verme en el ministerio, ¿Acaso eso te suena?

Un gruñido de Scott le advirtió lo que vendría ahora.

\- Necesito que alguien esté en el ministerio para calmar a los Aurores y a los italianos Arthur.

\- ¡Ve tú entonces, o manda a Gales o Irlanda, ellos de seguro estarán encantados de ver a _Harry Potter! _

\- Sabes que no puedo dejar a estos idiotas solos aquí en Hogwarts, y lo mucho que estorbarían ese par allá- un suspiro cansado salió de su boca- Ya hay mucha presión ahorita por el ministro como para que el _héroe Potter_ igual este metiéndose en mis asuntos.

Arthur dio un suspiro largo antes de soltarle la bomba a su hermano.

\- Romano ha amenazado con cerrar la escuela

\- ¡Ja! Muchos más lo han hecho ¡Que lo intente!

\- Esto sonaba más a una cosa real, no una amenaza como las de Fudge.

\- ¡Bien, bien, ya pensaremos en algo! Por ahora ve a donde Potter para intentar calmar las cosas.

Y sin más ambos finalizaron la llamada.

###

Llegada la tarde Arthur se vio obligado a viajar al ministerio de magia. No había pisado el ministerio hacia bastante tiempo, ni siquiera en la segunda guerra mágica había puesto un pie en ese siniestro lugar.

Cornelius Fudge había sido la última persona del mundo mágico en verle la cara en el ministerio. Aun recordaba con enojo como aquel mago le había sacado casi a maldiciones por intentar hacerle ver la situación que acontecía a inicios de la segunda guerra.

\- _¡Voldemort está de vuelta! - le había soltado en su roja cara frente a los Aurores bajo su cargo- si no quieres ver eso significa que estas más ciego de lo que Albus piensa. _

\- _¡Calla, calla o te mandare a Azkaban! Escuchaste ¡Eso es lo que hare!_

_Arthur soltó una risa lunática, lo que casi hace que los Aurores le suelten por miedo. _

\- _Quiero verte intentar hacerlo Fudge._

_De no ser por su hermano, quien le aseguro al ministro que tomaría el cargo de Arthur en el ministerio seguramente habría sido besado por algún dementor por órdenes de Fudge _

Dado que ya no tenía el privilegio de usar las entradas de trabajadores la puerta de visitas era la más adecuada para aparecerse.

Se metió en una vieja cabina telefónica y siguió algunos pasos que poco recordaba para entrar de esa manera, supo que había funcionado al escuchar una voz chillona a través del teléfono.

\- Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

\- Arthur Kirkland, he venido a ver al Auror Potter.

\- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Ha venido usted a ver a Harry Potter? - la voz mágica parecía divertida- _ya voy a creerle…_

Arthur pensó lo común que podía ser que algunos magos llegaran con la excusa de tener citas para ver al famoso Potter, después de todo era el héroe del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para esto.

\- ¡Le digo que he venido a ver al Auror Potter! - repitió, pero esta vez con algo de enojo- tengo una carta.

\- Pues bueno, allá usted si luego lo echan por perturbar el ministerio- dijo con frialdad- Tome su gafete y colóquelo en algún lugar visible.

Donde salían las monedas un gafete plateado con su nombre y el motivo de su visita apareció; Se colocó el gafete para que la voz terminara de molestarlo.

\- Tendrá que someterse a un cacheo y entregar su varita mágica en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del pasillo.

Cuando estuvo abajo, junto a todos esos magos y criaturas, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un chillido emocionado. No mentiría diciendo que no extrañaba estar rodeado de toda esa vibra mágica_ ¿A quién quería engañar? la magia siempre fue y será parte de él. _

Le tomo un momento ubicar la recepción de seguridad, tal parcia algunos cambios habían sido hechos mientras estaba ausente en el ministerio.

\- Acércate- la voz de un chico le llamo- Eres un visitante, ¿verdad? - Arthur asintió acercándose- necesito su varita.

Arthur se quedó inmóvil por un pequeño momento, el no llevaba consigo su varita.

\- ¿Mi varita?

\- Si, su varita- repitió.

\- No la traigo conmigo- comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

No solo el chico alzo la vista para mirarle, las personas a su alrededor igual lo hicieron. Parecía que lo comería con la mirada.

\- ¿Es acaso usted un muggle?

\- ¿Qué? No, no lo soy.

\- ¿Y dónde está su varita?

\- No la uso en mi trabajo.

Parecía muy impresionado.

\- ¿Y a que ha venido?

\- Vengo a ver a Harry Potter.

Ahora el chico no disimulaba para nada su sorpresa.

\- A Harry Potter y sin una varita ¡Ya voy a creerle! ¿Es acaso usted del profeta? ¿O de corazón de bruja?

Arthur respiro tres veces antes de contestarle.

\- Mire no tengo su tiempo, vengo de una junta importante por un citatorio dado por el Auror Potter. Si usted no va a dejarme pasar me largaré de aquí y vera usted que quiere el señor Potter conmigo…

\- Siga adelante entonces- dijo inseguro- los Aurores están en el segundo piso, si usted…

\- Ya sé dónde se encuentra.

Arthur tomo su maletín de la mesa y con toda la dignidad que tenía camino hasta el piso de Aurores.

###

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, siendo atendido por uno de los Aurores de bajo rango para verificar su cita con Potter.

Estaba seguro que los de seguridad habían notificado algo sobre él en el momento de su partida al segundo piso; de no ser así aquel chico no le estaría mirando de manera tan sospechosa.

\- ¿Así que usted es _Arthur Kirkland_? - dijo el Auror pasando su vista del gafete a Arthur- ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que usted es este mago? Nosotros no hemos visto a ningún Kirkland en bastante tiempo, _Arthur_\- aquel chico estaba comenzando a impacientarlo.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto- soltó frustrado- Harry Potter me ha mandado esta carta para verle- Arthur saco la hoja de su maletín y se la dio.

El chico estudio la carta por unos momentos, luego se la devolvió con la misma mirada de sospecha.

\- Podría ser falsa…

\- ¡Oh podría de verdad estarme esperando! - dijo irritado- No tengo tiempo para esto chico, necesito ver a Potter ahora.

\- Espere entonces.

El chico le dejo ahí y fue a buscar a un supervisor.

Arthur tenía la sensación de ser observado por los demás presentes en la sala, y así era. Solo faltaba girar un poco su cabeza para ver la forma descarada en que los jóvenes Aurores le miraban.

No paso mucho rato hasta que el chico que le atendía llegaba con un Auror mucho mayor, el cual no le miraba tan sospechoso como los otros.

\- Usted debe ser _el otro Kirkland_\- dijo con una mirada cansada- Su hermano nos aseguró que podría ayudarnos a resolver esto.

Por la forma en que el Auror lo decía podía asegurar que no había visto el lado amable de Scott, claramente les estaba causando problemas.

\- Arthur Kirkland- dijo extendiendo su mano la cual fue recibida con un apretón firme- el Auror Potter me ha enviado estar carta.

\- Ron Weasley- dijo recibiendo la carta. A comparación del otro joven este no parecía sorprendido con lo dicho- Estoy al tanto, he sido yo quien le ha dicho a Harry que te escriba.

\- ¿Ah, enserio?

\- Si, _El otro Kirkland _nos ha dicho que eras mejor que él en este trabajo de intervenciones… Sera mejor que entremos a la oficina de Harry.

\- ¡Es lo que estaba diciéndole a este joven!

El más joven pareció avergonzado a tal punto de que su cabello ahora era un tono rojizo intenso.

\- Vamos Teddy, es tu primer día- dijo Ron con algo de burla– No intentes capturar a un Mortifago ahora.

\- Claro, yo… Es decir… Lo lamento.

\- Está bien, pero creo que estamos atrasándonos con esto.

\- Claro, sígame.

El Auror Weasley lo guio hasta una pequeña puerta de madera al final el pasillo. Ahí toco la puerta y ambos entraron.

Frente a él estaba el aclamado niño que vivió, Harry Potter. Recordaba al chico Potter más joven; al niño de doce años que apenas sabía que era un mago y al de diecisiete que había matado a Voldemort con sus propias manos.

Ahora ahí estaba, el líder de Aurores Potter, con ojos cansados y un aspecto algo desaliñado; suponía que producto de tanto trabajo.

\- Harry Potter- dijo sin poder evitarlo entrando al despacho del jefe de Aurores, quien parecía un poco aliviado al verle entrar.

\- Supongo que usted es Arthur Kirkland dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, analizando su aspecto- su hermano, Scott, me ha dicho que usted podía ayudar con un caso…

\- Habla de los italianos muertos en Hogwarts.

Tanto Ron como Harry se miraron.

Arthur decidió tomar asiento frente el escritorio de Harry. Suspiro pesado y froto sus ojos con algo de fuerza. Sentía sus parpados demasiado cansados y su humor no estaba en su máximo como para este tipo de situaciones.

\- Me he enterado por el representante _italiano_\- declaro ante la sorpresa de ambos- me han armado un buen escándalo en mi trabajo por este asunto Auror Potter… Déjeme decirles que no parecían estar contentos por el modo en que perece estar marchando la investigación que corresponde a su departamento.

Inglaterra tomo su portafolio con más firmeza. Necesitaba salirse de este asunto mágico lo antes posible.

\- Escuche, aunque quiera, este ya no es mi sector. Ahora esto le pertenece a Scott, no a mí. Yo solamente estoy aquí para echar una ayuda. sin embargo, no me quedare con esto.

Ron le hecho una mirada irritada.

\- ¿Entonces a que ha venido? Si usted no pensaba en ayudar por que se ha tomado la molestia de presentarse al ministerio- insistió Harry.

\- ¡Usted es el que me ha enviado esta carta! - dijo- he venido directamente para decirle que mi participación aquí no será eterna. Diga lo que diga Scott yo no puedo…

\- Ya entiendo- dijo al final Harry, pasando ambas manos por el pelo- Usted dice no poder ayudarnos porque el cargo es de su hermano, ¿no? Pues lo reasignaremos, ¡El cargo es suyo! - parecía realmente frustrado- si lo hacemos nos ayudaran con el caso ¿No?

Aquellas palabras le ofendieron. Sin importar quién era el hombre detrás del escritorio Arthur se levantó de su asiento, haciendo a ambos Aurores brincar igual por la sorpresa.

\- ¡No es así de fácil! - soltó con enojo Inglaterra- ¿Cree usted que hago esto por el cargo? ¡Ya tengo muchas cosas de las cuales encargarme yo solo!

\- _No es…_\- Potter parecía enojado. Seguramente consigo mismo. Se tallo el rostro con las manos- _Eso no era lo que yo… _

\- No pasa nada- Replico Arthur antes de soltar su firme agarre y relajar sus hombros. Pues claro que pasaba, pasaba mucho- Me voy.

El Auror Potter se puso de pie igualmente.

\- Kirkland, solo déjame…

\- No- ahora le tocaba a él negarse- Cálmese Auror Potter. Me iré…

Weasley se movió rápidamente al pomo de la puerta para evitar que lo abriera, claramente estaría en desventaja si se tratase una persona normal. Sin embargo, no lo era.

\- Ya, entiendo.

Harry le hizo un ademan al otro Auror para apartarlo de la puerta. Weasley parecía querer reprocharle, pero la mirada insistente de Harry le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Potter se tomó un momento antes de regresarle la mirada.

\- Tienes razón- le dijo con un tono de voz normal. Se paró de su asiento y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio para recargarse- Pido disculpas por mis palabras y las acciones de mi compañero. Me, no, nos portamos como imbéciles.

Ron arrugo su ceño ante eso.

\- Le doy la razón, Potter.

\- Necesitamos de ayuda- dijo sin más- aún no sé por qué son ustedes dos tan importantes o por qué el ministro Kingsley considera su ayuda necesaria- Tanto Ron como Harry le dieron una significativa mirada- Pero si no forma parte de eso, si ustedes no ayudan al ministerio con este asunto, las cosas se pondrán aún más feas.

Arthur sabía que aquello no era una amenaza, por supuesto que no lo era, era lo que realmente sucedería si el no consideraba nuevamente meterse en los asuntos internacionales del ministerio.

\- Sugeriría entonces que prepare a sus hombres, Auror Potter- dijo con algo de frialdad- Los italianos no suelen tomarse estos asuntos a la ligera.

Lo último que vio Arthur antes de salir de esa oficina fueron los ojos decepcionados del héroe del mundo mágico.


	3. Chapter 2

Estoy editando los capítulos pues sentina algunas cosas sueltas por aquí y por aya, sin embargo la historia no ha cambiado, es la misma. esta es la edición.

* * *

Cuando Arthur Kirkland salió de la oficina Harry sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

Había algo de Arthur Kirkland que le ponía ansioso.

\- ¡Dios, has visto como nos ha tratado! - Se quejó su compañero igualmente saliendo del pequeño trance- deberíamos reportarlo solo por eso ¿Quién se cree para hablarle así a dos Aurores? Ese miserable cejón…

\- Ron…

\- No Harry- dijo- No lo digo porque piense que somos superiores o algo parecido- declaró con molestia- simplemente no puedo creer lo tranquilo que estaba y lo poco que piensas cooperar con esto.

Si Harry dijera que no pensaba lo mismo hubiera mentido. Algo en los Kirkland le decía que tenia que cuidarse las espaldas.

###

Cuando la hora de la comida llegó ambos Aurores fueron obligados a salir de su departamento. Hacía varios días que habían estado metidos en el caso y la presencia de los Kirkland definitivamente no estaba aligerando las cosas; era más bien como las piedras en el camino que no podías evitar tener.

Harry dejó caer su charola sobre la mesa y procedió a sentarse. Jugó un rato con su comida antes de siquiera hacerse la idea de meter un bocado de su sándwich en su boca.

Un rayo castaño pasó a su lado.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué tal ha salido?

\- Como la mierda- confesó el esposo de la castaña, recibiendo una severa mirada por parte de su pareja.

Al igual que ellos Hermione se había encerrado en su oficina al enterarse del caso de un alumno asesinado en su antigua escuela. Aunque si ambos hombres eran sinceros, posiblemente la castaña hubiera estado encerrada en esa cueva desde antes.

Tenía un aspecto agotado.

\- Te dije que esto saldría mal… - Ron habló con comida en su boca- Primero Scott Kirkland aparece en Hogwarts con una orden del ministro Kingsley en manos diciendo que no podíamos hacer nada, luego el mismo bastardo se interpuso nuevamente cuando ya teníamos el permiso- sus ojos estaban encendidos por el coraje- ¡Ese idiota no dejaba de molestar a nuestro escuadrón por cualquier cosa que hacían!

\- ¡Ronald! - Mione le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro-Cariño, calmante. Entiendo que estés enojado- Ron bufó- pero esto no es tan sencillo…

Como era costumbre la castaña estaba en lo correcto. Este no era un asunto que le correspondía solo al ministerio británico, el de Italia igual estaba metido. Claro que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles: trámites, investigaciones por separado, permisos, firmas, charlas en diferentes idiomas... Sin embargo, no entendían el papel de estos hermanos.

\- El departamento de Aurores podía haberse hecho cargo de este asunto por su cuenta- bufó Harry- Hubiera sido mucho más fácil y rápida la investigación sin la intervención de Scott, Mione, lo sabes.

La chica suspiro.

\- Sé que eso parece Harry, estoy segura que yo igual hubiera pensado lo mismo antes- confesó- pero esto va más allá de lo que nos están dejando ver.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

El silencio hizo que ambos Aurores se miraran.

\- Ni yo misma estoy segura.

###

El celular de Inglaterra emitió una señal. Él lo tomó.

Tierra a Arthur, Tierra a Arthur.

Alzó su vista para ver a Alfred. Estaba sentado en el asiento frente a él, observándole.

Lo miro a los ojos, luego tecleó algo más en su teléfono.

Arthur bajó su vista al suyo.

Ayer saliste disparado después de la junta, ¿todo bien?

Arthur se mordió el labio antes de responder el mensaje.

Todo bien, los siento.

Cuando vio que Alfred leyó el mensaje pudo apreciar como sus cejas se arrugaban sobre sus ojos azules.

Él se dio cuenta de su estado cansado, después de todo no era fácil moverse de Londres a Ginebra con tan poco tiempo.

América ladeó la cabeza y volvió a teclear algo en su teléfono.

Podía ver cómo se mantenía escribiendo en su pantalla, pero el mensaje nunca le llegaba.

¿Todo bien en casa? Escribió.

Si, nada importante.

Ayer saliste corriendo del edificio. Te busqué por todos lados para hablar, pero no estabas… ¿Seguro que todo está en orden?

No es nada…

¡Jesús, Arthur, escúpelo!

Hogwarts.

No pasó mucho para poder escuchar un gruñido del otro lado de la mesa. Tal parecía Alfred había dejado caer su teléfono al ver su mensaje.

Sin embargo este no parecía siquiera tener intenciones de recogerlo. Mantuvo su mirada clavada en Inglaterra, quien ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber comentado del tema.

Cuando la junta entró en descanso pudo sentir las manos de Alfred tomarlo por los hombros para arrastrarlo fuera de la sala. No pasó mucho hasta que ambos se detuvieron frente a una máquina de comida.

Alfred parecía querer decirle muchas cosas. Su rostro se mostraba muy afligido, con la necesidad de soltar todo en la cara pero no lo hizo.

Al menos no hasta tener un par de barras extragrandes de la máquina en las manos.

\- ¿Realmente estás haciendo esto? - preguntó con la boca llena de aquella barra de cereal tiesa.

Arthur no respondió hasta verlo tragar.

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

\- Esto… Lo del asunto mágico- Alfred sonaba realmente molesto- sabes lo peligroso que es esa basura Arthur ¿Dónde estabas ayer? Ya sé que después de la junta saliste corriendo por aquel correo mágico que tuviste, ¿Dónde fuiste?

Arthur frunció el ceño por aquel interrogatorio.

\- Londres.

\- ¿Londres? ¿Tomaste un vuelo a Londres? ¿O acaso el tren?

\- Tome un trasladar, Scott mandó uno para mí en mi cuarto de hotel. Necesitaba llegar rápidamente al ministerio. Harry Potter necesitaba hablarme de…

\- ¡HARRY POTTER!- Alfred tenía una mirada enojada, su respiraciones estaba aún más alterada- ese Potter… Potter te ha metido en muchos problemas por bastante tiempo Arthur ¿No te parece? - Podía observar cómo empezaba un leve tic en la ceja del americano- ¡Más de doce años desaparecido y luego unos años más en ese loco internado mágico para hacerte escupir sangre y delirar con hechizo tenebrosos…!

\- ¡Harry no hizo nada de eso!- objetó - ¡Fue Voldemort…!

\- Él no era muy diferente al tal Voldemort.

Arthur sabia lo duro que era para Alfred tratar con la magia. Nunca le había gustado y no parecía querer empezar a tomarle afecto a su comunidad mágica tampoco. Arthur sabia que parte de eso podía haber sido culpa suya.

Las cosas serían diferentes si él le hubiera mostrad lo maravilloso que era la magia a su debido tiempo.

\- Igual es parte de nosotros- dijo- que a ti no te guste tu comunidad no quiere decir que dejare la mía Al.

\- Estarías más protegido si no fuera por ella- dijo con los dientes apretados.

\- Alfred…

\- Cuando sucedió lo de Voldemort, tú… tú, tú casi mueres- rugió- ¡Realmente ibas a hacerlo!

\- No iba a hacerlo- dijo rodando los ojos- lo sabes, estas exagerando.

\- ¡Claro que no lo hago! - dijo arrojando lo que quedaba de su barra al piso- Matthew igual piensa lo mismo.

Matthew nunca comentaba nada acerca de la magia. Sabía que no era tan apegado a su comunidad, no había tanta gente mágica en Canadá como en otras partes del mundo, pero aúna había una especie de comité extraño que manejaba el control mágico.

\- Matthew se hace cargo de su comunidad mágica al menos.

Alfred rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Eso es porque Francis se lo ha pedido, si no fuera así no lo haría! de todas formas ellos lo hacen bien solos, no necesitan a Matt para eso.

Con Alfred las cosas siempre serian así. Para él su comunidad era invisible, así que podía manejarse sola.

\- Ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para saber si tomas tus responsabilidades- le soltó con enojo- cuando estabas bajo mi cargo tu comunidad mágica se mantenía perfectamente a la raya

\- ¡La gente quemaba a las brujas Arthur!- dijo exasperado- ¡Brujas que ni siquiera eran brujas! No puedo creer que realmente intentes excusarte con eso…

Podía sentir que un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas.

\- ¡Entonces deja de juzgarme por querer hacerme cargo de esto, maldito niño!

Arthur dio vuelta y avanzó a la sala de conferencias. Podía oír que Alfred le decía unas cuantas cosas, pero su cerebro prefería no procesarlo. Necesitaba dejar de estresarse con cosas que no necesitaba tener en la cabeza por ahora.

No se detuvo hasta que, nuevamente, siento un tirón en el brazo que csi le hace soltar un quejido.

\- Realmente creo que Romano tiene razón- se veía bastante cabreado.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - dijo sin querer escuchar realmente la respuesta.

\- Cerrar esa maldita escuela.

\- ¡Alfred!

\- Tan solo mira como estabas por ese estúpido mago terrorífico, Voldy. Casi te mata y tú no piensas en que sea buena idea mantener esa sucia escuela sin nadie.

\- Hay otras escuelas mágicas, Hogwarts no es el problema- le aseguro, soltándole un manotazo para que dejara de aprisionar su brazo-. Maldición…

\- Los magos lo son.

\- ¡Suenas como un maldito puritano demente Alfred, y maldita sea ya Suéltame!

\- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo aferrándose más a su agarre- Pues tal vez lo sea. Tal vez estoy de acuerdo en que los magos son gente muy peligrosa, que no tiene un buen control y que cuando quieran podrían hacer algo estúpido.

Inglaterra clavó sus ojos entonces en Alfred, intentando que su decepción no fuera tan notoria a este punto

\- Si eso piensas tú de ellos ¿qué crees que ellos piensan de ti?, ¿eh? ¿Qué crees que opinan ellos de todos los muggles sin magia? Con sus estúpidas armas y toda esta tecnología…

Tal parecía los gritos de Alfred había advertido a todo el lugar sobre su acalorada pelea. Claro que ninguno se fue sin un sermón de Alemania y Suiza por la perturbación de la paz y quien sabe que otra mierda.

Cuando hubo acabado la reunión pudo ver las intenciones de Alfred de querer seguir con la conversación, sin embargo él no le daría el lujo de calentarle aún más la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo mucho saco su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su maletín y desapareció.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo editado

* * *

El fuerte ruido de un trueno retumbando en la habitación logro hacer que Arthur despertara sobresaltado.

Sabía, por lo oscuro del cielo, que habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde su llegada a Londres, aunque aquello no lograba consolarle demasiado, después de todo aun tenia trabajo pendiente.

Al notar que el sueño se le había esfumado decidió mejor bajar a la cocina y preparar una cargada taza de té. Kiku había sido muy amable en enviarle un poco como regalo de Navidad el año pasado; por supuesto seria grosero de su parte no hacer uso de ello.

Se encontraba bajando a la mitad de las escaleras cuando noto el timbre de su entrada sonando repetidamente, el cual venía acompañado fuertes golpes a su puerta. Desconcertado corrió hacia la entrada, cuidando de no tropezar con algún escalón.

\- ¡Ya abro! - grito, suplicando que la persona que se encontraba fuera le hubiera escuchado- he dicho que ya abro, ¡Ya abro!… _Maldición_.

Al abrir un destello rojizo paso empujándolo a un lado. Scott Kirkland se encontraba en medio del pasillo de su casa, empapado de pies a cabeza con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, observándole con una creciente rabia en su mirada.

Si Arthur no hubiera visto ese semblante con anterioridad en la cara de Scott se abría asustado, pero se había acostumbrado después de los años.

\- ¡Scott, Qué haces tú aquí! ¿Qué no estabas en Hogwarts? – dijo con sorpresa tras cerrar la puerta, no quería que más agua se amontonara en el piso.

\- ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! - soltó con tono cortante- lo estaba, ¿y tú? ¿dónde rayos estabas? ¡He estado llamando a tu puerta por más de media hora! justo antes de que esta estúpida lluvia iniciara, por poco y pienso que seguías en casa de Vash…

Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa inundo el pecho de Inglaterra, haciendo que se le cruzara la idea de disculparse por aquel leve descuido que había tenido.

\- ¡Ah!, es que estaba arriba- contestó con una seriedad poco creíble- Debes saber que el trabajo que me queda después de las juntas es sencillamente impresionante, casi que me duermo sobre él, más si he tenido que leer los estúpidos comentarios que América ha hecho con respecto a…

\- Por supuesto- claramente no se había tragado su cuentillo.

\- Bueno… Pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí entonces? Si es porque la investigación ya ha terminado…

\- ¡Ya quisiéramos todos Arthur!- Scott había soltado un pisotón tan fuerte que el minúsculo charco que se había formado de bajo de sus pies se había extendido por mayor parte en el pasillo- han puesto nuevas órdenes. Esta mañana Weasley ha llegado con un nuevo grupo de Aurores, ese idiota de Potter se ha pasado la orden de Kingsley por el culo.

Scott palpo los bolsillos de su gabardina rebuscando en su interior, no fue hasta que saco un pergamino enrollado que Arthur comprendió a que había venido.

\- Nueva orden de investigación- farfulló- ah convencido a la secretaria del ministro, Hermione Granger, para dárselas.

Arthur vio el húmedo pedazo de pergamino y leyó detenidamente.

\- Bueno, sin dudas inesperado- Declaró dándole un poco de razón a Escocia- Se han de haber cansado de tanto misterio Scott, era más que claro que harían algo parecido.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no es lo preocupante- dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba otra hoja arrugada de otro bolsillo. Esta tenía un sello roto del emblema del ministerio italiano- Estos bastardos seguramente se encuentra ahora en Hogwarts junto a Weasley, y seguramente Potter.

Las cejas de Arthur se crisparon ante la declaración hecha por su hermano.

Sabía que las amenazas de Romano nadie podía tomarlas en serio, después de todo ambos hermanos eran conocidos como verdaderas gallinas dentro de la comunidad de naciones. Sin embargo, esto había sido repentino.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!- gritó alarmado- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes, idiota? Sabes lo que Romano está planeando hacer con la escuela y estas aquí tan calmado.

El pecho de Escocia se inflo con enojo.

\- ¡Has sido tu quien se ha quedado dormido en medio del trabajo! Te he estado llamando desde hace horas al teléfono, he venido hasta tu casa y me he intentado aparecer en ella ¡cosa que resulto imposible!

\- Es culpa suya por jugarme bromas pesadas- dijo con la cara tan roja que competía con los cabellos de su hermano- Si Gales y tú no fueran tan imbéciles no pondría defensas en mi casa. A demás- dijo aun con enfado mientas caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmar su enojo- un verdadera caballero no se aparece en casa de la gente, Scott, se tiene que pedir permiso para…

\- ¡A la mierda los permisos!

Ambos se lanzaron miradas de odio por minutos, que hubieran durado más de no ser por la ferviente necesidad de sacar el asunto del colegio mágico de su pila de tareas.

\- ¡Era tu responsabilidad manejar el asunto de la escuela! - decreto Arthur girando sobre sus talones para buscar algo con que secar el suelo, no quería arruinar más el piso de su casa- Tú mismo te ofreciste a hacerte cargo de ella.

\- Eso estoy haciendo, sin embrago…

\- ¡Sin embrago ya te cansaste y quieres dejarlo! - recrimino Inglaterra con ese tono que usaba para regañar a sus antiguas colonias- has visto que era mucho para ti y ahora quieres dejármelo ¡como todo lo demás! Sabes que Irlanda es muy bueno en la magia, seguramente la controla mejor que nosotros, o Gales, que está aún más metido con su pequeña comunidad mágica en sus tierras ¿Por qué has venido por mi entonces?

Scott agitó su varita para deshacer su pequeño el pequeño desastre y secar un poco su ropa, pero aun así no había despegado su intensa mirada de la figura de Inglaterra.

\- Porque, quieras o no, eres la representación del Reino Unido fuera de estas tierras- soltó con acides - y este asunto no podríamos tratarlo los tres aunque quisiéramos. La gente ahí afuera confía menos en mí de lo que confían en ti- dijo con indiferencia - y eso ya es mucho decir porque realmente te odian.

Arthur no respondió nada hasta estar seguro de que su hermano hablaba completamente enserio, porque quisiera o no esas palabras tenían un pequeño deje de verdad en ellas.

\- A mí la gente no me odia, simplemente diferimos en opiniones ¡Espero que te quede claro!- contesto tomando con fuerza el trapeador que había encontrado para el suelo- y en segunda, tan solo te ayudare porque así me sacaré de encima tu estúpida presencia.

\- ¡Pues has lo que quieras! - rugió el pelirrojo, haciendo que su cabello se alborotara por la rudeza de sus movimientos- y deja ya ese palo y busca tu varita, partiremos de una vez por todas al colegio.

Arthur quería negarse con todas sus fuerzas a acatar las órdenes que Scott le lanzaba, después de todo nunca había sido aficionado de seguir las palabras de sus hermano, más necesitaba librarse del asunto o antes posible.

Inglaterra esperaba no lamentar después lo que harían.

###

Ya que el colegio estaba siendo parte de una investigación los Aurores habían solicitado el permiso de revocar la "no aparición" en los terrenos del colegio, cosa que alegraba mucho a Arthur pues Hogsmeade no estaba tan cerca de la escuela como solía recordarlo.

Tanto el cómo Scott se habían aparecido en los terrenos del colegio, en un prado algo alejado del imponente castillo justo a un lado de una vieja cabaña donde salía humo por una enorme chimenea.

Arthur pensó que su hermano se dirigiría hacia el castillo, mas este doblo para dirigirse a una rustica cabaña a los pies del enorme y oscuro bosque. Dio unos golpeteos a la puerta y espero a quien quiera que estuviese en casa le abriese.

Al abrir salió un viejo y enorme perro, quien a pesar de parecer bastante mayor se alzaba en sus dos patas traseras para lamer la cara de Escocia.

\- Estate quieto Fang, ¡Quieto he dicho! - tras el viejo perro la enorme silueta de un hombre corpulento con una enorme barba canosa se asomaba por el umbral- ¡Scott, que bueno verte! Ya había creído que no te aparecerías aquí tras la charla con Ron- dijo en un tono menos amigable- pero pasa, pasa.

Scott se quitó al perro de encima y junto con Arthur procedió a entrar a la cabaña.

\- Este es mi hermano Arthur, Hagrid ; es el que trabaja en el ministerio de los muggles, ya te había contado antes…

Hagrid, quien no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de Arthur hasta ese momento, giro un poco su cabeza mientras le observaba con sus diminutos ojos negros.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Un gusto Arthur- dijo mientras dejaba el par de tazas sobre una enorme mesa y le tendía una mano enorme para saludarle- Rubeus Hagrid, soy guardián de las llaves del colegio Hogwarts- el pecho de Hagrid se había inflado tanto que parecía aún más grande e intimidante de lo que ya era.

\- Arthur Kirkland- dijo correspondiendo al apretón de manos, cosa divertida ya que el enorme hombre le había agarrado casi todo el antebrazo para sacudir- Es todo un honor conocer al guardián del colegio- dijo con completa sinceridad- ah de ser magnifico trabajar con tantas criaturas y magia a tu alrededor.

Hagrid amplio la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Aunque, bueno, realmente no sé cómo es trabajar con muggles- dijo sin querer ofender el trabajo de Arthur- mi experiencia con ellos nunca es agradable, ya vez que mi altura puede intimidarles un poco, y bueno, creo que soy demasiado frágiles ¡Aun más que los magos normales! Pero bueno, he conocido a Squibs que…

\- No te preocupes Hagrid- dijo Scott, quien ya había tomado más de la mitad del contenido en su taza- Arthur solo hace papeleos y se reúne con idiotas. Nada comparado con la vida en el bosque, que claro considero mucho más entretenida y sana.

Arthur quería decirle unas cuantas palabras con respecto a su trabajo, que no solo era papeleo y juntas, pero no consideraba prudente pelear con su hermano frente a un empleado el colegio.

\- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido Scott- le dijo el guardabosques una ves que rellenaba la taza del pelirrojo- pero creí que ya no regresarías después de ver al orden que Ron te dio en la mañana.

Inglaterra podía ver la curiosidad en los ojos del guardabosques.

\- Ja, ya hubiera querido el Weasley que así fuera- gruño- he ido a buscar a mi hermano Arthur, no por la orden de Ronald por supuesto, es algo aún más importante que eso Hagrid- dijo mientras le enseñaba la misma orden que Arthur había visto de Romano.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Esto es de verdad Scott?- parecía genuinamente afectado, hasta podía ver algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos- ¿Qué el ministerio Italiano llegara a Hogwarts?

\- Yo creo que ya llegaron- dijo Arthur al ver como tres figuras se acercaban a la cabaña- ¿Esperabas visitar Hagrid?

\- ¿eh? _no, no_\- dijo limpiándose los ojos con la punta de sus dedos- De seguro solo son Ron y Harry, ya saben, somos grandes amigos. Cuando venían al colegio solían visitar mi cabaña algunas veces.

Hagrid abrió la puerta y tras ella entraron las figuras de los Aurores Potter, Weasley y un desconocido.

\- Harry, Ron, profesor Longbottom- saludo Hagrid- entren, entren.

\- Profesor Longbottom- saludo Scott cuando estuvieron a una distancia menor- Potter, Weasley- dijo en un tono menos animado.

Los Aurores miraron a Scott y luego a Arthur, claramente no esperaban encontrar a Hagrid en compañía de los hermanos Kirkland.

\- ¡Eh, pero si eres tú!- soltó el maestro de herbolaria mientras dejaba una gruesa capa sobre su asiento- le he dicho a Harry que sería imposible echarte que aquí con tan solo una orden- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja- nosotros lo intentamos con Peeves, pero resulto contraproducente, ese bribón ahora es su aliado…

\- ¿Sigue aquí Peeves? Creí que McGonagall se desharía de él en cuándo tomara el cargo.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del profesor Longbottom

\- Lo ha intentado- confeso - pero le ha resultado nulo. Disculpe mis modales- dijo Neville, dirigiendo su mirada a Arthur- Neville Longbottom- dijo mientras le tendía una mano enguantada llena de tierra- ¡oh disculpe!, suelo olvidar quitármelos, es parte del trabajo sabe. Ya está, ahora sí.

Arthur estrecho la mano del profesor.

\- Arthur Kirkland- dijo- soy….

\- ¡Cielos, que es tu hermano!- le dijo a Scott- lo lamento, pero lo único que les veo parecido son sus cejas…

\- Herencia familiar- concluyo- sin embargo Arthur llego aquí por…

\- Por el ministerio italiano- dijo Harry, quien se había quedado demasiado silencioso- han llegado hace apenas unas horas.

Un silencio se apodero de la sala por algunos momentos, en los cuales Ron y Harry le dedicaban miradas reprochan tés a Arthur, quien lograba ignorarlas por completo.

\- Si bueno, Scott fue a buscarme a Londres- dijo a los magos- lo inevitable sucedió supongo, Es estúpido siquiera pensar que podríamos ser libres de la intervención de Italia... - Tanto Ron como Scott le dio una mirada irritada por esas palabras, mientas Harry tan solo ponía un semblante ligeramente avergonzado, Claramente los tres que se querían evitar toda costa el trato con los italianos. - o tal vez no.

\- Sabes que pudimos haberlo resuelto solos- le dijo casi susurrante su hermano- Feliciano y Veneciano no tenían que meter sus enormes narices aquí.

Arthur tan solo rodo los ojos.

\- Iré a hablar con los supervisores. Posiblemente si hablo con ellos esto termine más rápido, cuando termine les informare sobre…

\- ¡Iré contigo!- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie al momento- tal vez podría…

\- ¿Hacer algo? -dijo elevando una de sus cejas- Lamento decir, Auror Potter, que ya tuvo el tiempo de intentarlo. Y por lo visto no ha dado resultado.

\- ¡Hey! Hemos hecho lo más que podemos- defendió Ron- pero…

\- Pero no lograron nada- concluyo Scott- Supongo que estamos de suerte entonces-sin inmutarse por las miradas que recibía de ambos Aurores- ¡Ve a hacer lo tuyo Arthur! creo que aun puedes intimidar a Veneciano para que salga corriendo del colegio.

\- Intentare hablar con ellos- dijo Arthur ignorando el comentario de su hermano- Lovino puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si no consigue lo que ha venido a buscar.

Y sin más Arthur fue en búsqueda de los italianos.

###

Inglaterra haba encontrado a ambos hermanos a unos metros alejados de la entrada principal del colegio. Lovino y veneciano lucían un semblante agotado, justo como Arthur, aunque no querían demostrarlo.

Cuando el vieron acercarse detuvieron su conversación y le saludaron, por formalidad claro, con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, Inglaterra!- dijo Feliciano con su típica voz cantarina, mientras estrechaba la mano que Arthur le ofrecía- No esperaba verte tan pronto, _ve. _

\- No puedo decir lo mismo- Contesto con seriedad- Después de la amenaza de tu hermano estaba claro que vendrían a mi colegio.

Lovino, que no le haba dirigido ninguna palabra, gruño por lo bajo ante esa declaración. Arthur sabía que este era el más irritado con la situación mágica, así que se contendría con las palabras y frases mordaces para acelerar el proceso.

\- Ustedes mismos lo han visto, supongo- dijo Arthur mirando en dirección al castillo- han traído a su equipo, han hecho la investigación. No hay nada que demuestre un ataque.

Italia se tocaba nerviosamente su brazo, claramente deseando contradecir al inglés, sin embargo, Arthur sabía que no podría hacerlo.

\- Solo que si lo fue- declaro por lo bajo.

Arthur comprendía el sentimiento que ambos hermanos tenían. Un ataque en su colegio no era algo común en estas épocas, mucho menos si dos estudiantes resultaban heridos a muerte. Pero las investigaciones indicaban que no había ninguna prueba de homicidio, así que no podían seguir alargando la investigación por más tiempo.

\- Escucha, ambos sabemos que esto es algo delicado, los Aurores no dejaran el tema de lado, se los aseguro. Sin embargo, no tenemos el tiempo de mantener a media docena de Aurores revisando algo que no está aquí.

\- ¡No ahora, pero después puede aparecer de nuevo! - Declaro Romano, poniendo un semblante un poco menos tosco- Arthur, tu sabes que…

\- ¿De verdad dejaran que la escuela siga abierta cuando más chicos están en peligro?- pregunto entonces Italia con temor, sin importarle interrumpir a su hermano- podrían ser atacado por lo que sea que mato a nuestros hijos.

\- Feliciano…

\- ¡No, no! Esta escuela es peligrosa Inglaterra, _tú mismo lo sabes_.

Un pequeño grupo de Aurores se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaban por los gritos que Italia había soltado, pero detuvieron sus pasos a la orden de Romano.

\- _¡Quién sabe cuántas cosas malas se quedaron aquí después de esa maldita guerra!_ \- dijo en tono serio Lovino- ambos sabemos que las energías se quedan atrapadas, esto puede resultar aun peor si la escuela se mantiene abierta.

\- Les aseguro que nada más pasara ahora ¡Yo mismo me encargare de que sea así!

\- No me parece- dijo Lovino.

\- ¿Qué propones entonces?

El italiano no respondió, pero claramente tenía la idea en su cabeza.

Arthur suspiro y compartió unas palabras diplomáticas antes de decidir despedir a los gemelos de su colegio.

\- Lamentamos su perdida, pero como ven ya no queda más para investigar- dijo mientras sacaba de su maletín un pequeño pergamino con su pulcra caligrafía- aquí les dejo mi autorización de partida, ya la he revisado el ministro de gran Bretaña, así que si pueden tomarla y retirarse se los agradeceríamos…

\- _Esta no será la última vez que escuches de nosotros Arthur._

\- ¿Disculpa? - Arthur dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa ante aquellas palabras- ¿Cómo dices Feliciano? Creo que no entendí lo que…

\- Si, como dije- dijo cortante mientras le arrebataba el pergamino de las manos- nos vamos ahora, pero no creas que será la última vez que nos veamos por este tema.

Romano tomo de un brazo a su gemelo y lo arrastro hacia el castillo, juntaron a su escuadrón de Aurores y desaparecieron del lugar.

Arthur al menos había sentía que había ganado esta batalla.


End file.
